Stewie Griffin (Stewie Kills Lois/Lois Kills Stewie)
On Lois' birthday, Brian gives her a pair of cruise tickets with the intention of going with her. She invites Peter instead, disappointing Brian. Stewie is also upset at not being invited on the cruise, and he concocts a plan to embarrass Lois upon her return. Brian points out that Stewie has never followed through with any of his plans to hurt Lois. Stewie, disappointed in himself, resolves to prove Brian wrong. Meanwhile, on the cruise, Peter proves to be a frequent source of embarrassment for Lois, defecating on the poop deck and telling inappropriate stories at a dinner with ship's captain. Outraged, Lois walks onto the deck to be away from him, but is confronted by Stewie, who has traveled to the ship via speedboat. He shoots her repeatedly with a submachine gun, sending her overboard. Six days later, Joe informs Peter that he has called off the search for Lois since he and his police squad cannot find her. A year passes. Peter has begun dating again, but has talked Joe into posing as Lois from time to time so that her death doesn't emotionally scar Chris. Stewie indirectly reveals to Brian that he killed Lois. Disturbed and angered, Brian vows to bring him to justice. Stewie realizes that keeping the evidence of his crime as souvenirs is too risky; thus, he disposes of his gun and drawings depicting Lois being killed. After Peter nonchalantly reveals that Lois' life insurance policy has recently been cashed for a large amount of money, Joe, Quagmire, and Cleveland begin to suspect Peter as Lois' killer. They search the Griffins' trash and find Stewie's discarded gun and drawings. Joe becomes convinced that Peter was the one who killed Lois, given that Stewie and Peter have similar handwriting. Peter goes on trial for Lois' murder. Carter falsely testifies against Peter, and Peter is close to receiving life in prison. However, Lois suddenly appears in the courtroom and reveals that Stewie, not Peter, tried to kill her. "Lois Kills Stewie" Following a brief recap by the Channel 5 News team, the episode picks up where "Stewie Kills Lois" ends. Everyone is in disbelief that Stewie would try to murder Lois, but she insists that he is evil, and explains what happened. After falling overboard, she was rescued by a merman. Having developed retrograde amnesia, she starts working at a fat camp in North Carolina. While in a diner, she meets a new boyfriend, who turns out to be a white supremacist. While at a white supremacist rally, she takes a blow to the head and regains her memory, at which point she returns to Quahog. As Lois explains her miraculous return, Stewie escapes. He ties up his family when they return home, and he kills Cleveland when he visits. He kidnaps Brian and forces him to drive him to the CIA, where he gains access to a supercomputer and takes control of the global power grid. The CIA submits to his demands, and Stewie becomes "President of the World". Stewie, now a dictator, implements numerous cruel and unusual laws. Lois, unable to stand idly by as her son terrorizes the world, decides to assassinate him. After taking weapons from Stewie's own weapons vault, she engages him in a destructive battle in the Oval Office. Lois eventually gains the upper hand and prepares to kill Stewie, but cannot bring herself to murder her own child. Stewie takes the opportunity to disarm her, but, before he can kill Lois, he is shot and killed by Peter. They mourn over Stewie's corpse. It is then revealed that what has happened was actually a computer simulation that Stewie created to see what would happen if he killed Lois. Brian wonders if a hypothetical external viewer of the simulation would feel cheated by what was ultimately a "dream sequence," but Stewie argues that a computer simulation is totally different. Stewie then claims that he is not yet ready to kill Lois or take over the world. Brian tells Stewie that hypothetical viewers would be angered by the simulation. Stewie counters by saying that at least the simulation didn't end like the final episode of The Sopranos, where it just cut to black mid-sentence. As Stewie is saying this, the scene cuts to black mid-sentence. Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Criminals Category:President Category:Gunslinger Category:Sword Wielders Category:Archer Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Tacticians Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Prodigy Category:Army of Darkness Category:LGBT Category:Deceased Category:Murder Category:Humans Category:Griffin Family